


weakened resolve

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [354]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth is determined to not lay a hand on Annette today; Annette is determined to get knocked up today.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [354]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Impregnation stories





	weakened resolve

Byleth knows exactly what Annette is up to, but he is not going to fall for it. He knows that she thinks she can pull one over on him, that he will fall for her charms just like he always does, but this time, things are going to be different. He is not falling for anything, and today is going to go just how he wants it to, and Annette will just have to learn to live with the disappointment.

The two of them have been in a secret relationship for a little while now, student and teacher unable to resist each other, with Byleth finding it particularly hard to resist Annette’s charms. Ever since then, they have done what they can to keep things under wraps, but have spent quite a bit of time together in private. She proves herself to have a rather healthy sexual appetite, and he can never help indulging her, but today, he wants to keep those sorts of things to a minimum.

If possible, he would like to not do anything at all with her, but if she gets too impatient, he will do what he can to pleasure her without taking things farther than that. Getting Annette to open up about her cycle was important, because otherwise, he would not know that today is an incredibly unsafe day for her, and that they would be taking quite the risk if they were to get up to what they normally get up to.

He does try to be cautious with her, pulling out whenever he can, but there have been a few incredibly stressful times when he got so caught up in the moment that he was too late, and worried about what might happen as a result. Byleth does not want to add anymore risk to that, already considering himself lucky that things turned out okay those few times, and he knows that, if he were to slip up on a day like today, then there would be no chance of him being that lucky. He needs to come up with some reliable form of birth control to help him keep Annette in line, but that sort of magical research is difficult to do, and he still has not come up with an answer.

Until then, he and Annette have to be extra cautious, and during times like these, he does not want to take any risks at all. Today, he just wants to go on an ordinary date with her, where the two of them will do their best to blend in with the crowd and avoid people they know from the monastery, with plenty of excuses figured out for why they would be out shopping together. He wants to have a fun day with her to make up for the fact that he will be denying her what she wants most, and because he does care a lot about her, and would like to just be able to have a fun and relaxing day with his young lover.

But he knows that Annette is not going to make any of that easy on him.

He knows that she is going to do her best to get what she wants, that she is going to make their date as hard on him as possible. All he wants is to enjoy a simple day out with her, while avoiding anything too risky, and he knows that nothing can be that simple. If the two of them are to take things too far, if the two of them are to reach that point of no return, then it will be nearly impossible to keep this hidden relationship hidden.

That is why he can’t let it get to that point. Annette is young and full of promise, definitely not at a point in her life where she should have to worry about motherhood, and if she were pregnant, it would not take long for people to find out, and then they would find out about their relationship, and the way the new professor has taken advantage of his star student, giving new meaning to the term “teacher’s pet.”

Today, he is going to be strong. It is always easy for him to fall prey to Annette’s charms, because she knows exactly how to charm him, exactly how to push his buttons and seduce him, but today, he is going to be strong. No matter how she may pout or plead, no matter what tricks she might pull out, he is going to remain steadfast, until he can minimize the risk, and hopefully by then, he will have found the right spell to perform some subtle birth control that she can’t try and get out of, and that will not alert anyone else to the fact that the professor might be seeing someone.

They are going to have a fun day out, shopping for whatever Annette wants to look at, buying sweets for her to enjoy, and getting to act like a normal couple for a bit, provided they do not run into anyone who knows them. It will be perfect, and if everything goes according to plan, he might even be able to distract her enough with a good time that she does not bother pouting over the fact that he is not going to fuck her senseless once they get back to the dorms.

Well, a man can dream, at least.

~X~

As soon as they are out in town, Annette clings to his arm, and Byleth lets her. It is nice to be able to let her be a little clingy with him, not having to worry about how it might look. He is on high alert, so he should notice if they are at risk of spotted by anyone familiar well in time to prevent it from happening, but that is not enough to keep him from enjoying himself and living in the moment. She squeezes his arm tight and beams up at him.

It all seems so harmless at first, like Byleth might have worried about this for no reason. Annette is just happy to be able to go out with him, since she is used to only being able to meet up in his room at night, when there is little risk of the two of them being caught. It is nice for her to be able to act like his lover for a little while, to be able to enjoy doing the sorts of things that normal couples do, all without getting any unwanted attention.

That is how it starts out, but Byleth does not have very long to be relieved. The more Annette clings to his arm, the more he realizes what it is that she is _really_ doing. She presses as close to him as she can, letting him feel the heat from her body, and he can’t stop his mind from traveling to less than stellar places, even though he would rather keep everything completely safe and romantic. And there is no doubt in his mind that she is doing it on purpose, that she is hugging his arm to her body specifically so that she can make him think about how warm she is, and how much warmer she would be if there weren’t any fabric separating his skin from hers…

Shaking his head, he tries to banish these thoughts from his mind as he points out a shop, guiding Annette in so that she can look around at the various items on display. He hopes that she will be so distracted by all of this that she will not be able to keep up her little tricks, at least for the time that they are in the shop. However, his hopes are all in vain, and Annette does not leave his side for a second. Even when he manages to get her off of his arm, she finds other ways to touch him, brushing close to him, making it clear that she does not intend to break contact with him for a second.

And that is how the day goes. No matter what he does, she is always right up against him, and the more he tries to shake her off, the more persistent she becomes, making it that much more clear that this is all part of her little scheme, that she is tried to get him riled up, so that he will not be able to resist her when they are alone together. It seems like the only way to avoid that is to make sure that they never end up alone together, but he knows that he is never going to be able to get away with that. There is no way that Annette will let him, not when she is in this kind of mood.

He really has his work cut out for him, if he is going to maintain his self-control.

When they stop to eat, finding a bakery that he thinks that she will like, he gets a little bit of a break. At least, she has to sit across from him, so she can’t hug his arm so tight, or try and move in a way that her butt just _happens_ to graze near his hand. He thinks that, as long as they are here, he will be safe, and the two of them can enjoy this innocent date that he has planned for him. But Annette is clever, at the top of her class for a reason, and she will not let even something like this be easy for him.

As she nibbles on bread and pastries, he notices how often she licks her lips, taking her time with it, slow and indulgent even when there is not a single crumb on her face, and as much as he tries not to look at her, he can’t help it. And he can’t help imagining that adorable mouth around his cock, her tongue pressed out to lick along the length, and he starts to think maybe they can do that…there wouldn’t be any harm in just doing _that_ …

But like hell Annette would suck him off and then let him off the hook, expecting nothing in return. And even if he tried to return the favor with oral, he knows that would not be enough to satisfy her, that she would continue to insist she needed more, and once they had already gone that far, would he have any chance of resisting her? Byleth already knows the answer to that question, already knows that, if he lets their clothes come off even a little bit, that he is going to end up completely doomed.

No matter what it takes, he has to keep this date innocent. No matter what Annette may try, no matter what Annette may want, he has to stay strong. He is the teacher and he is the adult, and no matter how clever she may be, he has to be able to outsmart her, or at the very least, prove that his resolve is greater than hers. That is what he keeps telling himself all throughout their meal, but once she eats something with a lot of cream, and very intentionally making a mess of her face, all he can do is stare as she licks every drop of cream up, moaning in a way that suggests a lot more than merely enjoying her pastries.

So, eating together was not the break that he thought it would be, and now Byleth is not sure what to do, as he continues to fight his impulses. Every part of him is begging him to take her in an alley and fuck her right there, but even if he were not on guard about fucking her at all, he would never be able to take a risk like that. Either way, he is not giving her what she wants today, no matter how much he may also want it.

Once they get up to leave, she is back to her old tricks, but to make matters worse, she is not interested in looking in any stores. She just wants to stand close to Byleth, to cling to his arm and press it into her body, while he is still struggling with the mental image of her face covered in cream. By now, he is just grateful that his clothes mostly conceal the nearly constant bulge in his pants, because there is not much that can be done about that, not when Annette keeps finding ways to bring it back once he thinks that he finally has it down. She is persistent, and he is having a hard time resisting that.

He had planned to stay out with her all day, but at this rate, he might not be able to last that long. Byleth knows that she is not going to accept any excuse that he may give her for cutting the date short, or not inviting her back to his room, but what else can he do? If he keeps spending this much time so close to her, he is not going to be able to resist, and she is going to get her way, despite all his work to ensure the opposite. It seems like, no matter how many times he tells himself that he is in control, that he is the adult and the one with the power, that he can stay strong, it becomes less and less effective, and he can only think of how he is sure to crumble, and sure to fail.

Byleth wants her so badly that it hurts, but he continues to fight with all he has. He tells himself that he can do it, that he can find some way to get rid of her, to go back early and to avoid this temptation. If she is disappointed, then she is just going to have to live with that. There is no way that he is going to risk their relationship being exposed, or risk ruining the future of his brightest student, all because she is a little impatient.

With that in mind, he has new resolve. He knows that he is going to be just fine, that he is not going to buckle under the pressure. He is going to survive this, and everything is going to be just fine.

That is, until Annette tugs on his arm, tugging it lower and lower, until his tightly clenched fist is right between her legs, pressing against her skirt. As she starts to grind against him, she looks up at him with her cheeks flushed pink, a needy look in her eyes.

“ _Professor_ ,” she whines, her voice breathless. “Professor, I think I need to head back to your room now.”

Byleth never stood a chance against her.

~X~

The entire time spent traveling back, he spends trying to convince himself that he can redeem himself, that he can stop this from happening. However, that absolutely does not happen, and by the time he is in his room, with Annette still in tow, he has accepted that it is all completely hopeless. Annette is just too clever for him, top of her class for a reason, and impossible for him to resist, no matter how strong he may pretend to be.

With the door closed behind them, she looks up at him with that same needy look in her eyes. “Thanks for hurrying back…you’ve kept me waiting all day, you know!” He wonders if she has practiced seduction just for today, or if it all comes naturally to her. She is normally so clumsy, but she has not bungled any of this, pulling it all off perfectly, and making certain that he has no chance of escape from her.

Byleth is aching from how badly he wants to throw her over the bed and have his way with her, and he keeps telling himself that, if he is going to go this far, he still has to be careful. As long as he pulls out, as long as he does not allow any chance for failure, then the day will not be a complete wash. He can at least say that he tried, after all.

He has no idea what is going on inside Annette’s mind though, or that pulling out is not going to be an option once she has him inside of her. She has not just been persistent with him because of how horny she is; she has been persistent because she knows just as well as he does how unsafe today is, and that is exactly what she wants him. Byleth can say whatever he wants about wanting to preserve her future, or whatever excuse he comes up with, but she has already made up her mind about this.

Annette is going to get knocked up today, with her professor’s baby. That is what she wants most, and that is what she is going to make happen. She knows that he had his big, noble plan of resisting her to the very end, but that plan went right down the drain, with Annette easily getting past his defenses. By now, she likes to think that she knows him well enough to be able to get what she wants.

And she knows what he is like once he has lost control of himself to his lust. Once he is completely lost in it, he will be impossible to control, and he will not be able to resist giving her everything that she wants. In the moment, he will want it too, and he will forget every reason that he ever had to try and avoid getting this precious time alone with Annette.

“We have to…” he trails off. “You know why I didn’t want to…we have to be _careful_ , Annette.”

“I don’t care about any of that,” she replies. “I just want you to fuck me.”

Byleth completely loses himself then, just like she knew that he would. Grabbing hold of her, he crashes his lips onto hers, grinding his body close against hers. She can feel just how hard he is like this, can feel the effect that she has had on him today, and it thrills her to her core, knowing that she was able to pull all of this off. There was a time when she never would have dreamed of doing something like this, but she has learned a lot from her secret relationship.

After all, she is a very good student, and even though Byleth is not aware of what he has been teaching her, he has definitely been teaching her some very useful skills, when it comes to handling him. When things first started, she was still relatively innocent, only roughly knowing what she wanted, and not quite knowing how to get it. But being with him like this has given her the chance to grow her confidence, and learn skills of seduction, learning how to tease him, and what it takes to tempt him into giving her what she wants. She is adorable, and still has that same air of innocence as before, but she knows well enough by now that Byleth simply can’t resist her, not when she plays her cards right.

And that is exactly what she has been doing all day today. She knows what she wants now, and that is his baby, and with Byleth expressing over and over again how important it is that the two of them not take things too far right now, he made it abundantly clear that, if she could get him to break down, then she would get what she wanted, and that he was probably not going to be hard to break down. It was clear from how much he stressed the importance of not fucking today that he wanted very badly to fuck her, and now, she has him right where she wants him, kissing her furiously, unable to hold back, because of how badly he wants her.

Annette is going to make him hers, once and for all, and this time, there will be no holding back, not from either of them. She pulls out of the kiss, which is not an easy feat, with how hard he is holding onto, but she manages to wrench away from him, where she immediately sets to stripping down. Byleth is right behind her, far too caught up in it now to try and stop himself. Exactly where she wants him to be.

She feels her mouth starting to water once she can see his cock. It is not as if this is new to her, but right now, she is so horny that she is starved for him, that she needs him inside of her right away. However, when Byleth grabs hold of her again, it is to push her to her knees. Well, she probably should have expected something like this, with the way she used to pastries to tease him. It is not as if she minds letting him fuck her face for a little while, she only hopes that it does not get in the way of her real goal.

For now, she just opens her mouth for him, letting him push his cock past her lips as he plants a strong hand on the back of her head. Byleth thrusts into her mouth, and she looks up at him with pure adoration in her eyes. In return, she can see that look that she loves so much, that slight hint of darkness as he starts to give himself over to his most base impulses, no longer concerned with anything other than taking what he wants from her. As long as taking what he wants involves giving her what she wants- and it almost always does- then Annette is as happy as can be.

Byleth is rough with her as he fucks her face, thrusting down her throat, making her choke a little bit, but she does not mind. She does not mind at all, because she just wants him, and is glad to have him using her. Soon enough, it will only be better for her, once she has him inside of her, but right now, she can be happy letting him fuck her face, groaning as he uses her. All the while, she just gazes up at him, the look of adoration never fading, while he matches her gaze, his possessiveness showing in his eyes.

She is all his, and he knows it. Annette knows it as well, could never forget it, and could never ask for anything else. Suddenly, he pulls back, and she is prepared for him to come all over her face, to try and imitate the incident with the cream during lunch, but he does not. Panting, he looks down at her and instead mutters, “You don’t want me to waste any of it on your face, do you?”

Annette shakes her head, surprised that he would bring this up verbally, surprised that he would acknowledge the fact that she is trying to get him to do the one thing he said he would not do. He must be pretty far gone to not even try to fight her on that, but it’s not like she is complaining. Especially not when he helps her to her feet, only to sling her over the bed, where she is bent over it. Breathless, she is barely able to regain her composure before he is behind her, hands on her hips, holding her with such a tight grip that she hopes it leaves a mark.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Annette?” he asks. “This is what you’ve been teasing me all day for, right? Well, you finally broke me down.”

“Yes, please!” she begs him. “This is exactly what I want, professor, so please! Please don’t ever stop, fuck me and fill me up!” He pushes his cock right up against her, and she can feel him throbbing, can feel his eagerness, and is so glad that she pushed him to this point. This is exactly what she wanted from him, exactly what she needed, and exactly how she wants to get knocked up by her favorite teacher.

With a rough thrust, he slams into her, filling her all at once, not at all concerned with being gentle at this point. That is just how she wants it, though, and she loves it when he is rough with her. It has become so easy to get him to do such things for her, to get him to give up, and give into all of his darkest impulses. Discovering that he had this side to her was wonderful for her, and since then, she has never been able to get enough of his rough, possessive side.

If he had it his way, he would be much gentler with her, would take good care of her, and she does love him for it, does love the way that he wants to keep a close eye on her. However, she loves knowing that he can take control of her, and loves giving that control over so much, loves having no choice but to give up and let him have his way with her, while he roughly fucks her senseless. After teasing him all day, it only makes sense that he would be pushed to this point, and as he holds her tight, he begins to thrust into her, with each thrust feeling a little more rough than the last, until it hurts her, but hurts just the way she likes it.

Annette has developed quite the masochistic streak since she and Byleth began their relationship, and now, she would do anything to have him use her like this, to have him fuck her until it hurts. He has his teeth grit, and he grunts with every thrust, completely lost in it. Even if she were to try and get away right now, he would not allow her that chance. Byleth has completely snapped right now, and so, she is his, and has absolutely no say in the matter. That lack of power is more thrilling than anything else that she could ever imagine, and she is left trembling with her orgasm, so soon that he mocks her for it.

“That’s all it takes to get you off?” he asks. “Well, don’t think that means I’m done with you yet.”

“Wouldn’t…ah! Wouldn’t dream of it, professor!” she struggles to reply. “I just want you to keep fucking me until you fill me right up! And put a baby in me!” It is hard for her to speak, but she makes sure to communicate that to him, makes sure to keep spurring him on, and in response, he goes back to fucking her just as hard, while she is left to ride out the afterglow of her orgasm with Byleth still using her body.

All of this is just perfect, just what she wanted from him. His grip is so tight, and his cock is so deep in her, and it all hurts just right. Annette moans for him, crying out until her voice breaks, and she wishes that this never had to end. All day, she has been waiting for this, and she is certain that tonight is going to be the night that she gets what she wants. Tonight, he is not going to be satisfied with just one round, and despite talking a big game about preserving her future all day, he is not going to be able to stop himself. He is going to be the one who keeps fucking her, keeps pumping her full of his seed, until there is no doubt that she will end up pregnant from it.

Annette can hardly wait until she is all swollen with his child, so that everyone in the world will be able to tell just from looking at her that she is a pathetic, pregnant slut. She wants everyone to know what she has been doing behind closed doors, what the perfectly studious Annette really gets up to. There was once a time when the studious act was not just an act, but now, she only cares about keeping this up, only cares about what she does with the one man who has seen and appreciated her. The man that she loves, and the man that she wants everyone to know that she belongs to.

“Here you go…just what you wanted…” Byleth groans, and with another thrust, he starts filling her, coming hard, his seed spilling right into her. Annette cries out, sent into another orgasm by this sensation, and Byleth holds her tight and holds her close, not letting go of her, not allowing her any escape as he makes sure that she is filled with it.

Things do not end once he has recovered, either. Annette is still given no means of escape- not that she would want it- and is instead made to ride him, with Byleth holding her down on his cock, and thrusting up into her hard whenever she slows down for even a second. This is like a dream come true, and by the time the night is over, he has fucked her in almost every imaginable position, until he is completely worn out, and until she is completely full of his seed.

~X~

When Byleth wakes up the next morning, he finally has some sense of clarity, but it is much too late. For all of his hard work, none of it amounted to anything, and now, there will be no escaping these consequences. It is too late to hide from what he is done, and soon enough, he will have to take responsibility. Well, he can at least say that he tried, and he knows that he is never going to leave her side. In the end, he gives Annette everything she wants, unable to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
